Notes dépressives
by La Plume d'Elena
Summary: Max, plusieurs mois après l'enterrement de Chloé, s'installe à Londres où elle travaille en tant que photographe. Dans le métro londonien, elle fait une rencontre surprenante...quasi irréelle...


**DISCLAIMER** : Toute copie, adaptation, traduction, arrangement ou modification de tout ou partie de ce texte, est interdite sans l'autorisation préalable de l'auteur. L'univers de _Life is Strange_ ne m'appartient pas ni même les personnages.

 **.**

 **Life is Strange**

 **.**

 _._

 _La Plume d'Elena_

 **.**

 **Notes dépressives**

 **.**

Portée par les douces notes des Foals, Max s'engouffra dans la foule qui sortait tout juste du métro. La station était bondée, quelques passants la bousculèrent au passage mais la jeune fille, envoûtée par l'air qui s'accélérait avec le son des guitares qui suivaient la voix de Yannis Philippakis. Elle se sentait comme transportée dans un autre monde.

Il faut dire que Max s'était installée à Londres pour repartir de zéro. Fraîchement diplômée de l'Académie Blackwell avec les félicitations du proviseur en personne, trouver un travail ne s'était pas avéré une partie de plaisir. La mort de Chloé Price et les sévices qu'elle avait subies par son ancien professeur de photographie Mark Jefferson dans une autre réalité alternative l'avaient profondément bouleversée durant les premiers mois suivant la remise des diplômes. Tout s'était mélangé dans son esprit et tout était clair en même temps. _Elle avait perdu Chloé._

Préoccupés par l'état dépressif de leur fille, Vanessa et Ryan Caulfield avaient fini par vendre leur maison et quitter leur travail pour repartir de zéro avec elle. Loin des Etats-Unis. Loin de Seattle. Loin de la tombe de Chloé Price. Loin du clan Prescott. Quelques jours avant l'enterrement de Chloé, sa famille les avait contactés ; Joyce étant dans tous ses états, ce fut David Madsen, son nouveau compagnon, qui dût expliquer les circonstances de la mort de la feu amie d'enfance de Maxine : Nathan Prescott, un merdeux de gosse de riche l'avait abattue d'une balle dans l'estomac. Déjà soupçonné de tentative de viol lors d'une soirée, il avait écopé d'une peine de prison qui, malgré tout l'argent et les bas de chiche de sa famille, n'avait jamais été réduite. _Pour le moment._

« — Pardon, excusez-moi. », souffla Max alors qu'elle venait de percuter une femme dans les couloirs du métro. Cette dernière la toisa de son regard vert serpent. Avec sa chemise à carreaux et sa jupette en cuir, on eut dit qu'elle sortait tout droit du Vortex Club. Mais, contrairement à l'académie, il y avaient tellement de personnalités et de styles qui pullulaient dans cette capitale que tout le monde se noyait dans la masse. Avec sa vieille chemise et son sac en bandoulière, Max passait plus qu'inaperçue. C'était son seul désir après tous les désordres spatio-temporels qu'elle avait engendrés quelques mois auparavant. A ses yeux, ce n'était pas Nathan qui avait tué Chloé, mais bien _elle._ C'est _elle_ qui, convaincue par Chloé, avait décidé de sacrifier la seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie. C'est _elle qui avait décidé_ d'utiliser son pouvoir pour faire tuer Chloé.

Parfois, la jeune fille se demandait s'il en aurait été autrement en ayant fait d'autres choix. Jamais elle ne le saurait et son seul chagrin se trouvait désormais sous une pierre tombale.

Des notes de musique étrangères à ce qu'elle écoutait la firent brusquement s'arrêter en beau milieu du couloir. Elle ôta ses écouteurs, se préoccupant peu des remarques vulgaires que lui firent quelques passants un peu trop pressés. Un vieillard à la barbe grisâtre, ressemblant plus à un vieux de loup de mer avec son béret de marin reprisé au niveau du pompom, jouait de l'accordéon juste en-dessous de la plaque indiquant le nom de la station de métro. Amusée par le décalage entre le style urbain et l'étrange personnage, Max recula de quelques pas, s'agenouilla et attendit le bon instant pour prendre la photo parfaite. Les gens contournaient l'homme et elle comme s'ils s'agissaient d'objets en travers de leur chemin, Max aimait beaucoup cette manière de voir l'environnement : elle paraissait disparaître tout en étant visible. Mieux que la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter !

Quand le polaroïd sortit, le cliché plut aussitôt à la jeune photographe qui en fit l'analyse. L'homme, qu'elle nomma à son insu « Georges » jouait de son instrument, assis parterre, le regard rivé sur ses pieds. Il semblait déconnecté de toute réalité.

« — Sauf que la réalité nous rattrape toujours. », dit Max à voix basse en songeant à ce pauvre musicien qui cherchait sans doute tous les soirs un toit et quelques nourritures dans les poubelles de la station du métro.

Elle-même en avait fait l'exécrable expérience de _cette réalité actuelle._

Après s'être relevée et avoir rangé son appareil et la photo, la jeune femme continua d'avancer. Elle passa devant une petite boutique au coin du couloir qui vendait des journaux : « 11 mars 2014 ». Le jour de l'anniversaire de Chloé. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Max. Chloé aurait définitivement dix-neuf ans. _A tout jamais._ Ses pas s'accélérèrent pour passer au plus vite devant la boutique et rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient au lieu où le métro s'arrêtait. Contrairement au flot de personnes qu'elle avait croisé en venant, dans la station, il n'y avaient qu'une dizaine de personnes qui attendaient le métro. Chacun vaquait à une activité différente pour tuer le temps et ne pas paraître inactif. La plupart regardaient leurs téléphones, d'autres observaient leurs pieds avec un certain intérêt. Deux enfants courraient en jouant à chat pendant que leur mère essayait de les raisonner. Un papy lisait un livre sur l'histoire de l'Inde tandis qu'un étudiant révisait son cours d'économie. Seule Maxine Caulfield contemplait avec un attrait non feint tout ce petit monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'une adolescente arrive par les escaliers l'air dégingandé fumant une cigarette, ce qui était interdit dans le métro, tout en lançant un regard défiant, l'air de dire qu'elle _emmerdait_ le monde entier.

Dès le premier regard, Max reconnut son ancienne meilleure amie.

« — Chloé ! Chloé ! »

 _Comment cela se pouvait ? C'était irréel...du moins dans cette réalité._

C'était Chloé. Ses cheveux bleus coupés à la va-vite, ce tatouage. C'était Chloé. Pourtant, elle était morte, morte l'année dernière.

Le regard défiant se détourna de la populasse pour fixer Max d'une manière plus douce...les yeux s'emplirent de tristesse. Les lèvres de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus bougeaient et la photographe dût plisser les yeux car, avec le vacarme du métro, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Elle s'avança tout juste au bord des dalles en béton, tout prêt du renfoncement où se trouvaient les rails.

« — ...pas réussi à me sauver du train ? »

Au même moment, le bruit du métro qui arrivait fit vibrer les rails. Max perdit l'équilibre.

A ce moment, la jeune fille avait eu deux choix : s'agripper au sportif à côté d'elle — et dans ce cas présent, soit ils tombaient ensemble sur les rails, soit il la rattrapait et elle survivait — ou se laisser tomber _tout simplement._

Le regard rivé vers « Chloé », Max murmura :

« — Tous les actes ont des conséquences. »


End file.
